Wolves Bane
by Fallacious Butterfly
Summary: When Leon met Cloud, he doubted life would get any better...Until he noticed the bruises. What dark secret is the blond hiding from him? Sorry first summary.


**Chapter 1**

The mid-summer sun was setting low in the sky as another hot July day came to an end. Cloud Strife wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up, grabbing his glass of ice water, which had sweated profusely onto the outdoor table.

He walked to the sliding glass doors, pushed them open and walked into the living room, which was overrun with fans and anything to keep the heat at bay. Sliding the doors closed behind him, he idly walked to the kitchen and poured out the remnants of his drink into the sink.

Cloud was debating on taking a shower when the telephone began ringing. He waited for a moment and when no one came to answer it, he took the phone off of the receiver.

"Hellooooooo?" A female's high-pitched voice said, nearly shattering Cloud's eardrums.

Cloud sighed silently, "Hello Yuffie…what do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your best friend? 'Hello Yuffie…what do you want?'" She mimicked, increasing Cloud's agitation. "Really Cloudy, ya could be a bit more emphatic!"

"What do you want, Yuffie?" Cloud repeated, carefully cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder. Yuffie was his best friend but even best friends could become irritating.

Yuffie sighed loudly, but Cloud could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Just wanted to tell ya that there's a party this Saturday and you're coming with me!"

Cloud sighed audibly this time, "I'm not going with you. You didn't even tell me about this "party" and now you suddenly expect me to go?" He already knew the answer though. Of course she expected him to go…she was Yuffie Kisaragi. Need he say more?

"But _Cloooooouuuuuuuddddddd_!" she whined, grating on Cloud's last nerve. He hated when she whined because they both knew it meant that it wouldn't be long before he gave in. It never failed. Ever.

"Yuff…" Cloud said, making his voice sound as sad as humanly possible. He nearly dropped the phone when a squeal pierced his unfortunate ear.

"Oh Cloudy! Don't do _that_! You know it hurts me when you're sad!" Yuffie said, barely concealing a whimper.

Cloud smiled to himself. Maybe he'd win this fight yet. Maybe.

"Cloud…" Yuffie began, drawing in a quiet but audible breath.

Sighing, Cloud went into the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He could tell Yuffie was about to give a long speech, and once she started there was no stopping her. Unless of course, he hung up…but he didn't have the heart to.

"Well we've been friends since childhood and we have always been very close. I've always protected you from those mean bullies that pick on you about your girly looks." She snickered when a growl escaped Cloud.

He couldn't argue, however. He was quite feministic in appearance with his beautiful, sunshine blonde hair, gorgeous pale, smooth complexion, and his stunning, surreal blue eyes that put the ocean to shame. Cloud was utterly _beautiful._

After her snickers died down, Yuffie continued. "Anyway…I've always been there for you. Even as I child, however, you have never socialized with many people besides me. Heck, Cloud, you don't have any friends besides me. You haven't even dated anyone and on top of that have you ever even had a _crush_ on someone?"

Cloud shook his head before remembering that she wasn't in the same room. "No, Yuff. No I haven't."

"Which worries me deeply! C'mon Cloud, let's face it…you need to get out more! Which is why I want you to come to this party and meet a few people…ya know, mingle a bit. I'm trying to help _you _because I am concerned about _your _social life. And if you don't care about your social life, you could do it for your best friend who, need I remind you, cares for you like the little brother she never had!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Cloud groaned quietly. He had really thought he might have a shot at winning this battle. Boy, was he wrong.

Mentally scolding himself for his defeat, Cloud responded after a few moments of silence. "Fine…I'll go but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Yuffie screamed excitedly on the other end of the line. "YAAAAAYYYYY! Thank you, Cloudy!"

"Mm hm." was Cloud's only response.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you? 'Cause I do! Okay, well I gotta go wash dishes, unfortunately. So be a good little Cloud and come over tomorrow so we can go shopping for the party. Bye!"

Cloud said goodbye and placed the phone on the receiver. _Great…so much for a peaceful week, _he thought, defeated.

o-o-o

The sun shined brightly through the window, shattering Cloud's peaceful slumber. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. After arching his back in a stretch, he had to force his legs to allow him to walk.

Clumsy with sleep, he scratched his side on the corner of his dresser on the way to the bathroom. Wincing at the pain that shot through his body, he carefully lifted his shirt where he could see the gash on his side oozing bright red blood. He could already tell that today was not going to be a good day for him.

Cloud hobbled into the bathroom, pace slowed considerably by the painful gash. He turned on the sink and wet a washcloth with the warm water. Gingerly, he placed the cloth over his wound, wincing slightly at the stinging sensation. He reached into the cabinet above the sink, hands in search of the peroxide, but found that it was fruitless. Apparently, his parents had used all of the peroxide but left the alcohol.

_Great, _Cloud thought. He sighed and carefully poured the alcohol on his wound. He hissed loudly as a burning sensation shot through his entire body. Would anything go right today?

After the pain subsided, Cloud took a quick shower. It would have been longer if his father had not so kindly used _all _of the hot water. Shivering, Cloud pulled his boxers on, followed by a pair of jeans that were entirely too big for him and a baggy shirt.

Vaguely, Cloud wondered if his body would ever grow out of its feminine state and into a normal _male _body. He shook his head, knowing that occurrence was entirely impossible.

He was just walking downstairs when the telephone rang. He answered on the third ring and suppressed a groan when Yuffie's excited voice resounded in his ear.

"Hiya, Cloud!" she said cheerfully.

It wasn't that Cloud didn't like Yuffie,—in fact, he doubted he could live life without her—she was just so hyper.

"Hey, Yuff," he said, trying to sound better than he felt. "What's up?"

"Don't forget to bring some money, okay? 'Cause I can't pay for everything!" Yuffie replied.

"Huh?" was all he could manage.

Yuffie laughed as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world, "You're coming to my house today, remember? I told you that yesterday when I called, silly! And later on we're going shopping!"

Cloud thought for a moment until the conversation they'd shared yesterday slowly came back to him. He was, by no means, in the mood to go to Yuffie's house, much less go _shopping_ with her. How could the day get any worse? Then again, knowing his luck, this was only the beginning of a long, unfortunate day for Cloud Strife.

They exchanged goodbyes and Cloud, after hanging up, went into the kitchen to prepare a bowl of cereal.

After eating breakfast, Cloud began his chores, but even simple house hold tasks seemed to be against him. While he was waiting for the kitchen floor, which he had just mopped, to dry, the telephone rang yet again.

Cloud, thinking it was Yuffie, growled and carefully made his way across the still-wet floor. He picked it up only to be greeted by his mother's voice.

"You'd better have to chores done when your dad and I get home tomorrow. If not I'm going to beat the hell out of you. It better be spotless or you won't be able to breath when I'm though with you! And don't even get me started on what your father will do!" she yelled, sounding furious even though Cloud had done nothing wrong.

"You two aren't coming home tonight." It was a statement rather than a question. They always left Cloud alone. Whenever they were home they would abuse him physically and when they weren't home, they called him and abused him verbally. Tonight his mother was being a lot nicer, for some odd reason.

"Of course not! We get sick of seeing your damn face every night!" she screeched into the phone, causing Cloud to pull the phone away from his ear. "I gotta gobecause unlike my lazy-ass son, I work for a living!"

"Okay…bye." Cloud said quietly as he placed the phone on the receiver. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. Crying wouldn't solve anything. It never did.

But Cloud was used to it. He was hated by his mother and ignored by almost everyone. Sure, Yuffie acknowledged him but usually she was the one that did all of the talking. Besides Yuffie and his mother, the only other people that acknowledged him were the bullies. Bullies loved teasing Cloud and beating him up…whenever Yuffie wasn't around to pulverize them, of course.

Forgetting about the wet floor, Cloud began walking toward the sink to wash the dishes. He had almost reached the sink when he slipped on an unseen puddle and crashed onto floor.

His back hit the floor followed by his head. The impact took his breath away and it took several moments for him to regain it. Tears stung his eyes as the pain in his back and head set in. He could feel a strong headache beginning to take form. Slowly, he touched the back of his head and felt a large bump. He checked his hand and was relieved to see that it had no blood on it.

He took some medicine for the inevitable headache that was coming and washed the dishes. He almost finished the dishes with no pain whatsoever until a particularly sharp knife, lurking at the bottom of the sink, reared its ugly head and, unseen by Cloud, sliced the delicately soft skin on his palm. Was it even possible to have this much bad luck in one day?

The rest of his chores involved some notion of pain, from hitting his foot on the vacuum cleaner to dropping a pot on his foot while putting away the now dry dishes.

After finally completing his chores,—and actually _surviving _the endeavor—he put on his shoes and gathered some clothes and his tooth brush. He was just about to leave when he remembered that Yuffie had instructed him to bring some money, so he grabbed thirty dollars from a jar in his closet. Locking the door behind him, he left for Yuffie's.

o-o-o

Cloud managed to reach Yuffie's house in one piece, though it was no simple task. His feet were aching due to the long, tiring walk that he could have avoided, had he not missed the bus.

He took a deep, cleansing breath and knocked on the large oak door. He heard excited footsteps, followed by a click of the lock as the door swung open, revealing an eager Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Cloud! You came!" she exclaimed, grabbing his thin wrist and pulling him inside the cool, air-conditioned house. "Cloudy? Are you okay? You look really hot and tired."

Cloud wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, "I missed the bus so I had to walk here…" he replied, exhausted.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Cloud! I bet a bit of shopping will make you feel better though!" she proclaimed, as if shopping was the answer to any problem. "But my dad's making me work on that stupid summer assignment that Mr. Valentine gave us…"

Cloud nodded, relieved to delay the sopping expedition. Silently, he thanked his literature teacher, Vincent Valentine, for unknowingly stalling an unwanted trip.

Waving the thought away, Cloud looked back at Yuffie, who had been chattering away while Cloud was in lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked her.

"I _said, _I'll just do one page of the stupid assignment and then we can go. It shouldn't take too long. It's summer vacation, for Pete's sake! We shouldn't be working! By the way, have you started on yours?"

Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, well just don't forget to do it! I'm writing mine on my family trip to Radiant Garden because it was amazing!" She said happily before grabbing Cloud's arm and dashing into her room.

Cloud took a seat on the familiar bed. He had been in Yuffie's room so many times that he knew it better than his own.

Yuffie took her laptop off of her dresser and sat at the front of the bed and snuggled herself into the pillows. She pulled her knees close to her and set her laptop on them. Soon, all that could be heard in the room was the clacking of the keyboard.

After about two hours, Yuffie achieved her goal of one page and declared that it was time to go shopping, much to Cloud's dismay.

Yuffie seemed almost ecstatic as she pulled on her shoes and socks. "It's been so long since we've shopped together! Heck, the last time we shopped, my mom was with us! Now we can finally shop in peace!"

Cloud sighed. It wasn't that he didn't care about his looks, he just didn't go out of his way to impress people. He brushed his teeth and kept clean but he didn't put a lot of effort into what he wore or what was in style.

Yuffie smiled at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "We're going to get you some new, cooler clothes, Cloud! We have to make you look awesome for this party! You never dress up, ever!"

An hour later, they reached the entrance to Traverse Town's largest mall. Traverse Town was fairly large and had a large population to match, so malls and shops practically littered the ground. However, they all paled in comparison to the mall that stood before Yuffie and Cloud.

Yuffie ran into the first store she laid eyes on, dragging the exhausted Cloud along with her. He glanced around the store and saw that it was littered with girls' clothes. Great, now his masculinity would be in even further question.

Silently, he prayed that Yuffie would hurry up. Fortunately, his prayers were answered when a very excited Yuffie ran up to the clerk at the counter, an unidentifiable outfit bundled in her arms.

After exclaiming her thanks to the clerk, Yuffie dragged Cloud into the next store. Cloud was relieved to see that it wasn't an all-girls store. Yuffie released Cloud and ran to a section of the store. Moment's later she returned with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Try these on!" she said to Cloud, handing him a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She shoved Cloud into a dressing-room and waited for him to change. When he opened the door and timidly stepped out in the outfit, Yuffie shook her head in disgust.

"Okay, next one." She said, handing him a pair of cargo pants and a red shirt. She grunted in disapproval when Cloud reappeared.

After many failed attempts, Yuffie sighed, defeated. She was just about to leave when something caught her eye. Quickly, she ran over and pulled an outfit from the rack and presented it to Cloud.

His eyes widened when he saw her choice. "No! Heck no! I am not putting that on!" he exclaimed, backing away.

After much persuasion, and a threat to undress him in public, Cloud reluctantly agreed to try the horrid outfit on. When he exited the dressing room, Yuffie's mouth dropped open.

Cloud looked down at himself self-consciously. He was wearing black skinny jeans that accentuated the perfect curves of his body and a tight black-and-blue shirt that also displayed the curves every woman dreamed of having. Cloud looked amazing. Beautiful. _Hot._

"Cloud…" Yuffie said, excitement rising in her voice, "I believe we have just found your new style."

o-o-o

The rest of the week passed by quickly and Saturday finally arrived. Cloud opened his eyes as sunlight poured in through his window and realization dawned on him. The only ounce of comfort came from the fact that the party wouldn't be until ten o'clock that night so he had plenty of time to kill.

Yuffie called nearly every hour to make sure Cloud was still going and reminding him that if he didn't wear the outfit she'd picked for him, she'd hang him by his underwear.

Cloud passed most of the time by doing chores, watching a few movies, and reading a novel his mother had left lying around.

At 8:30 that night, Cloud began getting ready for the party. He donned on the horrid outfit, believing that whoever designed the abomination should be shot. He combed his hair until it looked decent, sighing at the realization that even his _hair_, although spiky, made him look like a girl.

He was just pulling on the black boots, picked out courtesy of one persuasive Yuffie Kisaragi, thank you very much, when a horn shattered the stillness of the night. He opened the front door and saw Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi in the front seats of their car and Yuffie waving excitedly from the back seat.

He took one last look at his house, as if silently willing it to swallow him, and locked the door. Climbing into the backseat with Yuffie, he prepared himself for the long night ahead of him.

He checked the time and saw that it was only 9:15. He nestled himself into the back seat as the car began its journey.

They arrived at the party at 9:55 and Yuffie waved goodbye to her parents.

She promised to call them when the party was over and as they drove away, she turned to Cloud. "Ready?"

"No." he replied truthfully.

Yuffie smiled and grabbed his arm, "Great!" she said as she opened the door to the club and pulled him inside before he could protest.

The inside was just as Cloud expected it: cataclysmic. Grown men were throwing one another across the room, girls piling up on guys, food and drinks flying everywhere.

"Is this great or what?" Yuffie asked Cloud excitedly.

Before he could answer, however, Yuffie ran off to join a group of guys who were holding what appeared to be a wrestling competition.

Cloud sighed. She had bugged him all week to go with her only to ditch him once they arrived. Would anything go right this week?

He decided that since Yuffie had so kindly ditched him, he would just find a place to sit until the party was over. He squeezed his way through hordes of people until he found an area occupied by booths.

Every booth was full, save one. Sitting at the otherwise empty booth was guy with chestnut brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He appeared to be in his twenties and didn't seem wild like everyone else at the party.

Well, Cloud wouldn't be completely alone but it was better than nothing. He walked over and quietly sat on the edge of the seat, away from the stranger. He didn't think the stranger would have a problem with him sitting there. In fact, he would probably ignore him anyway.

Cloud began to doubt this, however, when the stranger cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

_Oh great, now I'll have to leave, _Cloud thought, preparing to stand up. He was surprised, though, when the stranger spoke.

"Come here alone?" he asked, looking over at Cloud, a hint of curiosity present in his eyes.

"No, my friend, she um…" he struggled to find the right words. He was never good at talking to strangers.

"Ditched you." the stranger finished for him, as if knowing the answer.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, exactly. She bugs me all week to come to this stupid party and ditches me to go wrestle a bunch of idiots." He said, sighing and shaking his head.

"Huh. I had to come because my parents said it would help my "social life"."

Cloud looked up, "Really? My friend told me the exact same thing."

The stranger looked over at a him, a slight smile on his lips. "You're anti-social too?"

Cloud smiled and nodded, "Yep, definitely. But I guess I'm ruining that title right now by socializing with you."

A quiet chuckle escaped the brunette's mouth as the corners of his lips curled up into a smile. He was about to reply when a stray beer bottle came flying in their direction. They quickly ducked down as the bottle shattered against the wall, a shower of glass spilling over them.

The brunette cursed quietly then looked over at Cloud, "Are you alright?" he asked, eyes searching him for any sign of injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He smiled gently at the stranger, feeling strangely warm inside.

Was he just imagining it or did the brunette's eyes brighten considerably when he had smiled at him? He didn't have time to decipher this, however, when the brunette stood up. Cloud felt his heart drop a little. Great, he had done something to make him leave.

"Would you like a drink?" the stranger asked, surprising Cloud. So he wasn't leaving him?

"Sure." Was all Cloud could manage, trying to hide his surprise. He wouldn't blame the stranger if he just left.

The brunette nodded and headed toward the bar. Cloud sat in silence for a few moments before realizing that he had just agreed to drink. He was only sixteen!

_Idiot! _He mentally scolded himself.

The brunette soon returned, carrying two bottles of beer. He sat down, next to Cloud this time, and handed one to him. Cloud felt dizzy. He didn't want to be rude after the stranger had bought him a drink but he didn't want to get drunk either!

Fortunately, the tragedy was avoided when a man wearing what appeared to be a bed sheet, walked over and picked up Cloud's beer. Cloud didn't protest as the man walked away, saving Cloud from having to make a tough decision.

The brunette, however, did not seem too happy about what the man had done. He began to rise out of his chair, face full of anger, glaring at the man's retreating back.

He would have torn the man to shreds if Cloud had not gently pushed him back into his seat. "No, it's okay. He can have it."

The brunette's eyes shifted toward him, the glare softening as soon as his eyes landed on Cloud. "But that was your drink." He said, a hint of anger still lingering in his voice.

Cloud smiled at him and saw the brunette's eyes brighten. So he hadn't imagined it. "He can have it. I can pay you back if you want." His hand reached down to his pocket, prepared to give the brunette the money he had brought.

"No, I don't want your money." He said quickly.

"Oh ok." Cloud said, smiling at him again.

This time, the brunette returned the smile. "I've been meaning to ask, what is your name?"

Cloud looked up at him. He actually wanted to know his name? He blinked before responding, "Cloud." He said softly, voice almost a beautiful whisper.

"Cloud…" the brunette repeated, as if savoring the way Cloud's name sounded on his lips.

"What's yours?" Cloud asked quietly, loving the way his name sounded when the brunette said it.

"My name's Leon." The brunette, Leon, replied in a low voice. "Cloud…?"

Beautiful blue traveled up to meet stormy grey. "Yeah, Leon?" he asked softly, smiling at the way the brunette smiled as he said his name.

"Would…you like to dance?" Leon asked, eyes full of hope and fear.

Cloud barely managed a nod.

* * *

Cloud felt embarrassment overtaking him as he and Leon reached the dance floor. Had he really just agreed to dance? He didn't know how to dance! And to make matters worse, he was about to display his non-existing dancing skills to the guy who had been kind enough to acknowledge him!

Leon didn't seem aware of Cloud's inner turmoil, for he was too lost in his own worry. He felt ridiculous. He was the guy that everyone avoided and feared yet here he was, heart beating wildly, nervous about dancing with the innocent little blond that stood before him.

It wasn't the fact that he had never danced before that made him nervous; it was the fear of scaring away Cloud. He wanted to get to know the blond more, to be close to him. Leon had never had a friend, relationship or even a crush. He couldn't understand why he felt so _drawn_ to the blond.

He sighed and, throwing caution to the wind, began dancing to the techno song that blared out of the speakers.

Cloud felt his anxiousness beginning to fade away. If a big, muscular guy like Leon could dance, then he could at least try. Swallowing what little pride he had, Cloud began to dance. He felt happiness surge within him when Leon smiled, clearly impressed.

"First time dancing?" he asked the blond.

Cloud's face reddened slightly. "T-that obvious?" he asked, self-consciousness slowly returning to him.

Leon simply laughed, "No, I honestly couldn't tell. You dance really well." He said smiling. He had never found interest in dancing but even he could tell that Cloud could dance. He loved the way his hips swayed beautifully to the rhythm and the dedication he put into the dance.

They danced to several songs, earning admiring stares from the crowd around them, when the DJ decided to dim the lights and put on a slow song. A low saxophone began to flow from the speakers as Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" started to play.

Leon, heart thumping wildly, gently took Cloud's slender hand in his own and pulled the blond close to him. Cloud hesitantly wrapped his arms around Leon's neck just as Edwin McCain's voice began to sing.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,_

_Stop me and steal my breath."_

Ocean blue eyes drifted upward to meet slate grey. Leon stared down at him, admiring how perfectly the blond fit against him, as if they were meant to be together.

"_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, _

_Never revealing their depth."_

Leon's heart rate began to slow as he tenderly gazed at the blond. Most of the dancers had already left, leaving the two of them lost in their own little world.

"_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be your love's suicide,_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

Leon blushed lightly as Cloud's head slowly came to rest against his chest. He held Cloud tighter, not wanting to ever let go. He didn't notice when the song ended; all that mattered right now was Cloud.

He and the blond continued to dance even though the music had ceased. Cloud opened his eyes reluctantly when he heard the sound of doors shutting. The club was almost completely empty, except for a few janitors that had been hired to clean up.

He lifted his head from Leon's chest and looked up at the brunette. He was about to tell him that he had to go when he realized that Yuffie was gone. He was supposed to ride home with her!

Leon, noticing frustration in the surreal baby blues, reluctantly unwrapped his arms from the blond. "What's wrong, Cloud?" he asked.

"My friend, Yuffie, left without me so I don't have a ride home…" Cloud replied. Why did Yuffie always do this to him?

Leon barely retained his smile. "I could give you a ride home if you want." He said, hoping that he sounded casual. He almost cheered when the blond, after considering it carefully, nodded.

"Thanks, Leon. Sorry you have to do this." Cloud said, feeling as if he was taking advantage of Leon although not intending to.

"I don't mind at all." Leon replied truthfully. He carefully took Cloud's hand and led him outside to his car. Trying to be a gentleman, he opened the passenger side door for Cloud. Cloud giggled and pretended to curtsey before climbing into the car.

Leon got in as well and, after making sure that Cloud had fastened his seatbelt, began driving. After Cloud had given him specific directions, Leon decided to make sure the blond wouldn't get in trouble for arriving home so late.

"Will your parents be awake?" he asked Cloud.

"My parents are out at a party tonight so I don't have to worry about them." The blond replied, looking out of the window to avoid Leon's eyes. "So, do you live with your parents?"

Leon laughed and shook his head. "I'm twenty-one. Of course I don't live with my parents. I have an apartment and my parents are visiting for the weekend. They're going home tomorrow." He said smiling, relieved at that fact. He loved his parents but he enjoyed being alone more.

A new question formed in his mind. "How old are you?" he asked as he turned the blond.

"I'm sixteen." Cloud said, placing a hand over his mouth as he yawned.

Leon nodded then turned back to face the road. Sixteen…? He was so young yet had so much power over the strong, fearsome Leon.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the radio that was playing low tunes in the quiet midnight air.

The car pulled onto the curb in front of Cloud's house at 1:45. Cloud felt exhausted, finally feeling the effects of dancing. He unfastened his seatbelt and turned to thank Leon for the ride. He stopped, however, when he noticed the melancholy expression the brunette wore.

"What's wrong, Leon?" he asked quietly, tilting his head to the side curiously, making Leon's heart beat speed up tremendously.

When he gave no response, Cloud leaned across the seat so that he was looking directly at him. "What is it?" he asked again.

Leon's eyes followed Cloud's soft, beautiful lips as the blond spoke. He unconsciously licked his lips as the blond finished speaking.

Cloud, unaware of Leon's intent gaze, leaned closer to the brunette. "Please tell me…?" Cloud whispered softly, his breath caressing Leon tenderly.

Something inside Leon snapped. One moment he was gazing into Cloud's blue eyes and the next moment he was pulling Cloud onto his lap.

Cloud's lips parted slightly in surprise and Leon lunged forward and captured those soft lips with his own. He felt Cloud's breath hitch in surprise but he couldn't stop. His tongue caressed the soft lips, seeking entrance. He was surprised when Cloud's lips parted and allowed him access.

Leon's warm tongue entered through the parted lips and began exploring, tasting and memorizing Cloud's mouth. His arms snaked around Cloud's hips and pulled him closer.

Cloud's hands wove their way into Leon's brown hair and entangled themselves within the tresses. He moaned when Leon's hand began reverently stroking his back. A low growl erupted from the brunette's throat when Cloud moaned again.

Leon's kisses became more insistent and Cloud's moans increased. Finally the need for air became too great and they both unwillingly broke the kiss. Leon looked at the blond and his breath caught in his throat. Cloud looked like an angel with his swollen lips slightly parted, golden hair billowing lightly in the evening breeze, beautiful blue eyes full of passion and a light blush over smooth pale skin.

They remained where they were, both panting quietly, gazing at each other passionately. Leon finally broke the silence. "I'll miss you…" he said, voice almost faltering. He didn't want Cloud to leave. He wanted to hold him forever…

He looked at the blond as Cloud picked up a pen that had been lying in the passenger seat. Taking Leon's hand in his own, he wrote his number onto the brunette's rough palm.

He smiled shyly at Leon before kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye Leon." He whispered as the brunette kissed him one last time.

He got out of the car and went inside, leaving Leon utterly speechless. A bewildered smile slowly spread across the brunette's face as he looked at the number written neatly onto his palm.

"Goodbye Cloud…" he whispered quietly before driving away.


End file.
